Hetalia: the life of the winding
by Aiko no Nyo to Clover Project
Summary: Update-Chapter 3, The Tragedy: Elizaveta mempunyai suatu keinginan, dan kali ini keinginannya dapat terpenuhi, walau harus dia sendiri yang bertindak. Tetapi, hal itu malah membuat seseorang terkena musibah. Warning inside, Review?
1. My Illness

Sudah bertahun-tahun aku disini.

Selalu diam di tempat tidur.

Tak ada yang mengizinkanku keluar hanya dengan beberapa alasan aneh.

Aku berdoa pada Tuhan, agar penyakitku ini sembuh.

Tetapi...

Tuhan tak mengabulkannya...

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Elizaveta Hedervary adalah orang yang mudah terkena penyakit. Orang tuanya telah tiada. Karena lumpuh, akhirnya dia dirawat oleh Roderich Edelstein, sahabatnya. -Warning di sini- Review...?

**Warning: **OC? OOC? OOT? Ada Typo(s)? Human name. Awalnya bosan. Straight, AustriaxHungary walau gak kerasa. Di sini Eli-nya rapuh (mudah kena penyakit), tapi tetap Fujoshi...

**Hetalia: **Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Penyakit: **Milik Yang Maha Kuasa.

Don't like? Do not read. Kalau maksa, ya baca aja!

**Hetalia: The Life of the Winding by Aiko no Nyo to Clover Project  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: My Illness...<p>

Di kediaman Roderich Edelstein, Austria...

"Eliza?" tanya Roderich membuka pintu kamar Elizaveta Herdervary, membawa sarapan gadis itu.

Dilihatnya gadis berambut coklat itu sedang menatap jendela dan menengok kearahnya, "ya?"

"Ini sarapanmu." kata Roderich meletakkan sarapan Elizaveta di meja sebelah kanan tempat tidur gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Roderich." kata Elizaveta tersenyum pada Roderich dan mengambil sarapannya.

"Apakah kamu sudah baikan?" tanya Roderich menduduki kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Elizaveta.

"Hn? Ya, sudah agak baikan. Tapi..." Elizaveta menggantungkan kalimatnya dan memegang telinganya, "pendengaranku semakin memburuk..." lanjutnya.

Roderich menghela nafas, "tapi, kamu masih bisa mendengar, 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! Meski begitu, rasanya agak kecil... dan agak samar." jawab Elizaveta. "aku bingung kenapa setelah lumpuh, gangguan pendengaran konduktif menyerangku... padahal tak terasa ada infeksi atau kelainan pada telingaku." katanya lagi.

"Itu karena ada kelainan pada telinga bagian tengahmu. Infeksi pun menyerang telinga tengahmu." kata Roderich.

"..." Elizaveta melahap sarapannya yang hanya berisi roti dan secangkir teh itu.

Setelah sarapannya habis, Roderich membawa piring itu ke dapur. Roderich membuka pintu, lalu menutupnya.

Elizaveta mengambil cangkir teh, lalu meminumnya. Setelahnya, cangkir diletakkan lagi di meja.

Elizaveta menghela nafas.

"Hah... coba aku bisa jalan. Pasti bisa pergi-pergi." ujarnya.

Elizaveta melirik ke arah meja di sebelah kirinya. Di atas meja itu ada sebuah wajan penggorengan, atau Frying-pan [1]. Melihat Frying-pan itu, Elizaveta tersenyum, mengingat masa-masa itu. Dia selalu bentrok dengan Gilbert Beilschmidt, sahabatnya dulu. Gilbert selalu menjadi korban langganan Frying-pannya.

Elizaveta mengambil sebuah buku yang cukup tebal di lemari meja sebelah kanan (laci)[2]. Dibukanya, terdapat foto-foto Yaoi kesukaannya. Dia pun tersenyum lagi. Mengingat bagaimana caranya untuk membuntuti para pasangan yaoi lalu mempotretnya. Bahkan, dia pernah tak sengaja mengintip Roderich yang sedang ganti baju. Untungnya Roderich tak menyadari itu. Setelah melihat-lihat buku itu, Elizaveta meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya.

Masa lalu, sekarang, dan masa depan...

Itu semua mengingatkannya, dengan kecelakaan yang menimpanya hingga ia lumpuh. Sakit, itu yang dia rasakan. Semua otot di kakinya tak berfungsi. Sedih menyelimutinya saat mengetahui bahwa ia telah lumpuh.

_Dulu, aku sehat. Sekarang, aku sakit._ _Bagaimana dengan masa depan? Apakah lebih parah?_ Batin Elizaveta.

Hanya pada saat Hari Sabtu-Minggu saja Elizaveta diperbolehkan keluar rumah dengan kursi rodanya. Itu pun terkadang. Elizaveta merasa dirinya dikurung di rumah ini.

"Pasti memikirkan masa depanmu, 'kan?" suara yang familiar bagi Elizaveta.

Elizaveta melirik ke arah sumber suara. "Roderich..." ujarnya.

"Ka-kapan kamu masuk?" kata Elizaveta lagi.

"Baru saja. Sudahlah, lupakan pikiran itu. Jangan lihat belakang lagi, dan pikirkan hal positif untuk masa depanmu. Jangan hal negatif lagi." kata Roderich menepuk kepala Elizaveta.

"Iya, iya..." jawab Elizaveta malas.

"Oh, iya, ini ada paket." kata Roderich memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada Elizaveta.

Elizaveta langsung membukanya. Ada sebuah buku album yang cukup tebal dan surat. Elizaveta pun membuka surat itu.

_Yo! Ini Oresama yang selalu AWESOME!_

_Aku yang AWESOME ini pun bisa khawatir juga, toh._

_Karena aku tahu hobimu, aku berikan buku album ini, deh!_

_Kapan-kapan, aku akan menjengukmu!_

_Pakai album ini, lho! Atau kucuri Frying-pan-mu yang tidak AWESOME itu!  
><em>

_Dengan ke-AWESOME-an sejagat raya,_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_Oh... dari Gilbert, toh... _kata Elizaveta dalam hati. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa sahabatnya-Gilbert Beilschmidt, akan memberinya buku album. Hadiah kecil saja, tidak pernah. Yang ada, dia mengganggu. Elizaveta pun tersenyum, saat tahu bahwa Gilbert kapan-kapan akan menjenguknya. Sudah 4 tahun mereka tak bertemu [3]. Jadi, wajar saja kangen. _Masih sempat-sempatnya bernarsis-ria pula... _Batin Elizaveta.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Roderich.

"Dari Gilbert." jawab Elizaveta.

Roderich sedikit menaikan alisnya, tapi berusaha tetap bersikap biasa.

"Hei, masih kesal, ya?" tanya Elizaveta melirik Roderich.

Roderich tersentak, lalu menghela nafas. "Sejujurnya... iya." jawabnya.

"Sudahlah! Lupakah saja masa lalu itu. 'Kan sudah lama." kata Elizaveta menenangkan Roderich sebelum amarahnya melunjak.

"Iya, sudah kucoba... tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kami 'kan bermusuhan sejak dulu..." kata Roderich.

"Iya juga, sih..." ujar Elizaveta.

Permusuhan antara Roderich dan Gilbert terjadi saat mereka sekelas di kelas 3 SD. Gilbert-lah yang memulai pertengkaran. Dan disela-sela mereka-pasti ada Elizaveta dengan Frying-pan-nya. Elizaveta sendiri-dari TK-sering menghajar Roderich-namun berhenti saat kelas 3 SD itu. Tak sengaja, mereka bertiga-Roderich, Elizaveta, dan Gilbert sekelas. Saat kelas 1 dan 2, mereka bertiga tidak sekelas. Dan disaat itulah-Elizaveta merasa tertarik pada Roderich. Begitu pula Roderich-yang tertarik-pada Elizaveta. Tetapi-Gilbert pun-tertarik-pada-Elizaveta. Jadilah cinta segitiga antara Roderich-Elizaveta-Gilbert.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya." kata Roderich keluar dari kamar Elizaveta.

Elizaveta hanya melambaikan tangannya. Setelah suara kaki Roderich sudah tak terdengar, buku album yang masih berada di kasur dibuka. Elizaveta mengambil beberapa foto dari album sebelumnya dan memasukkannya ke buku album tersebut. Foto-foto itu adalah foto masa kecil dan masa remaja. Elizaveta lalu meletakkannya di lemari meja (laci) sebelah kanan.

_Ah, jam 08.00! _Batin Elizaveta. Ia segera mengambil remot TV dan menyalakannya. Elizaveta segera memindahkan Channel ke Channel 3. Ada acara kesukaannya, yaitu 'Top Artist in the World'. Karena Elizaveta seorang perempuan-meski Fujoshi, ia suka acara seperti ini. Kegiatannya selanjutnya mengambil buku dari laci meja sebelah kanan dan membacanya, mengambil laptop dan memainkannya sampai puas [4] (bermain internet, game, dan mencari gambar), dan dipotong makan siang. Sekarang makan siang, dan karena Roderich sedang pergi (Roderich punya acara yang padat), akhirnya makanannnya diantarkan oleh pelayan. Saat sedang melahap makanannya, Elizaveta merasakan telinganya aneh.

-NGIING

_Eh? _Elizaveta merasa telinganya agak aneh lagi.

...

_Eh? Tak ada apa-apa, kok? Lalu?_

Elizaveta menghiraukannya, dan melanjutkan makannya. Setelah selesai, ia meletakkannya di meja. Tak lama, seorang pelayan datang mengambil piring bekas makan Elizaveta tadi, lalu pergi.

Elizaveta mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya. Setelahnya, karena bosan, Elizaveta tidur (siang), sampai jam 16.00 (4 sore). Saat itu, Roderich sudah pulang. Elizaveta terbangun, dan menemukan Roderich sudah duduk di sebelah ranjang-nya.

"Tidur nyenyak?" tanya Roderich.

"Lumayan." jawab Elizaveta.

"Nih. Aku tahu kamu bosan, jadi kubawakan ini." kata Roderich memberikan sebuah hedset. Elizaveta segera mengambil lalu memakainya, dan menyalakan lagunya. _Lumayan, jadi tidak begitu bosan. _Batinnya. Tak lama, Elizaveta melepas hedset itu. Roderich mengambilnya.

_Aneh. Telingaku aneh lagi. _Kata Elizaveta dalam hati.

-NGIIIINGG

_Eh? _Elizaveta merasakan pendengarannya semakin samar (kabur).

-NGIIIIIIIIING

-NGIIIIIIIIIIIING

PAAATSS!

Elizaveta merasa telinganya seperti meledak. Semua suara di sekitarnya terasa hampa. Tak ada suara.

"Roderich..." kata Elizaveta.

"Apa?" jawab Roderich. Elizaveta tak mendengarnya.

"Roderich... a... aku..." Elizaveta tergagap.

"Ada apa?" tanya Roderich. Percuma, Elizaveta tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku telah... aku telah..."

"Telah apa?"

"Aku telah... TULIIIII!"

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: My Destiny (Warning: Spoiler)<strong>

BRAAAAAAAAKKKKK! Pintu didobrak oleh seorang pemuda Albino. "ELIZAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Percuma... dia tak dapat mendengarnya..."

~And...~

"Secepat itu?"

"Aku 'kan ngebut! Udah, ah, Aku mau lihat Eli-"

**_Apakah Elizaveta benar-benar tuli?_**

* * *

><p>[1] Saat pindah, Elizaveta membawa semua barang berharganya, Frying-pan, album Yaoi, kamera, dll.<p>

[2] Meja kecil, atau laci. Semacam itu. Dari kasur, bisa diambil, kok.

[3] Mereka berpisah pas umur 17. Sekarang, mereka umur 21.

[4] Kayak dirumah sakit. Ada meja di kasurnya, nah, kayak di Hell Girl macam gitu. Yang penting di rumah sakit.

Notes: Meski kata-kata Roderich ramah-dia gak senyum. Kalau Eli sih senyum!

* * *

><p>Aiko: Chapter 1 the end. Awalnya garing, tapi akhirnya... BUWAKAHKAH! Ini 'kan fic pertama di hetalia, maaf aneh.<p>

Kazumi: Kalau gak tahan awalnya, lewat aja. Tinggal ke to the point.

Aiko: Aku dapet ide pas terdengar -NGGIIING di telingaku. Sebenarnya, aku gak tahu gimana proses tuli, tapi ya namanya juga Fic. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan... MAAFKAN KAMI! Terus, soal OOC... saya sih bilang 'iya'. Dan maafkan kami yang 2 cerita belum udah buat yang baru. Nanti (bkn spoiler) bakal ada lagi... Yang CanonxOC (Hetalia)! HUWAA MAAF MAAF!

Kazumi: Kalau ada Typo, ke-OOC-an, OOT, dll silahkan konfirmasi di review.

.

.

Saran, kritik, dan flame dalam kesabaran masih diizinkan masuk. Review? Re-vi-ew...?


	2. My Destiny

Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Apa? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tak mengerti!

Hampa... dunia ini sunyi. Tak ada suara.

Suara siapapun tak terdengar olehku. Bahkan suaraku sendiri...

Apakah... aku telah tuli?

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Elizaveta Hedervary adalah orang yang mudah terkena penyakit. Orang tuanya telah tiada. Karena lumpuh, akhirnya dia dirawat oleh Roderich Edelstein, sahabatnya. -Warning di sini- Review...?

**Warning: **OC? OOC? OOT? Ada Typo(s)? Human name. Awalnya bosan. Straight, AustriaxHungary walau gak kerasa. Di sini Eli-nya rapuh (mudah kena penyakit), tapi tetap Fujoshi... Eli cuma tuli dan lumpuh, gak bisu, lho! Lama-lama gaje... Gilbert sepertinya cuma muncul beberapa saat (gak sedikit banget sih)

**Hetalia: **Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Penyakit: **Milik Yang Maha Kuasa.

Don't like? Do not read. Kalau maksa, ya baca aja!

**Hetalia: The Life of the Winding by Aiko no Nyo to Clover Project  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Telah apa?"<em>

_"Aku telah... TULIIIII!"_

Chapter 2: My Destiny

_Ini tidak benar, 'kan? Ini bohong, 'kan?_

Begitulah yang dipikirkan Roderich Edelstein. Dia tak tahu bagaimana cara menanggapi perkataan Elizaveta Hedervary tadi.

"Eli?" tanya Roderich. Elizaveta tak meresponnya. Roderich segera mengambil Hand Phone-nya, dan menelepon seorang dokter. Setelahnya, Roderich juga menelepon seseorang.

Di dalam kamar, Elizaveta masih meyakini ucapannya. Coba saja dirinya berbicara, tak akan terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Penyakitnya semakin parah, dan 2 organ tubuhnya sudah tak berfungsi. Sudah tak bisa berjalan, sekarang ia tak bisa mendengar total.

Di luar, Roderich mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen, lalu menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. Setelahnya, dia menghampiri Elizaveta di kamar, dan memberikan kertas itu pada Elizaveta.

Elizaveta membacanya, 'Jangan terlalu yakin dulu. Aku sudah menelepon dokter, tinggal diperiksa.'

"Tapi, aku sudah tak bisa mendengar suara orang lagi! Bahkan aku tak bisa mendengar suaraku!" kata Elizaveta, menjawab tulisan di kertas itu.

Roderich menutup pintu kamar Elizaveta. "Tapi..." ujarnya. Roderich melangkah ke arah tempat tidur Elizaveta. "Kita lihat saja hasilnya." katanya.

Selama beberapa detik, ruangan itu sunyi. Tak ada satu pun orang yang bicara. Elizaveta masih diam di ranjangnya, Roderich masih memikirkan kenyataan.

TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah depan. Pelayan yang berada di sekitar situ segera membukakan pintu dan mengantar orang itu ke tempat yang ditujunya, yaitu kamar Elizaveta, karena orang itu bilang harus pergi ke kamar Elizaveta.

"Permisi... ada orang yang ingin bertemu Tuan Roderich dan Nona Elizaveta." kata pelayan itu, membukakan pintu kamar untuk seseorang.

"Ya?" ujar Roderich, menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Dilihatnya ada seorang bapak-bapak dengan pakaian dokter.

"Ah, dokter." kata Roderich setelah mengetahui orang itu adalah dokter. Elizaveta masih tak merespon, tak mengerti.

"Mana Elizaveta?" tanya dokter itu. Roderich menunjuk ke arah Elizaveta yang masih berada di ranjang-nya.

"Eh?" Elizaveta bingung.

"Baiklah. Akan saya periksa." kata dokter itu mendekati Elizaveta. Elizaveta kaget, Roderich sedang menulis sesuatu di belakang kertas tadi (yang bertuliskan 'Jangan terlalu yakin dulu. Aku sudah menelepon dokter, tinggal diperiksa.') Roderich lalu memperlihatkannya pada Elizaveta. Elizaveta membacanya, 'Itu dokter. Dia mau periksa kamu.'

Elizaveta diam, membiarkan dokter itu memeriksanya. Setelah beberapa menit, dokter itu selesai memeriksa Elizaveta [1].

"Bagaimana hasilnya, dok?" tanya Roderich.

"Hasilnya... dia **positif** tuli." jawab dokter itu menekankan kata 'positif'. Roderich tersentak, rasanya tak bisa mempercayai kata-kata dokter itu.

Elizaveta yang melihat raut wajah Roderich menjadi tercekam (kaget), menaikkan sedikit alisnya.

"Saya pergi dulu. Besok saya akan datang lagi membawa alat bantu pendengaran. Terima kasih telah memanggil saya." kata dokter itu meninggalkan kamar Elizaveta.

Roderich masih diam.

Tiba-tiba... BRAAAAAAAAKKKKK! Pintu didobrak oleh seorang pemuda Albino. "ELIZAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya, Gilbert Beilschmidt, dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Roderich terkejut, Elizaveta tetap tak merespon.

Roderich menoleh ke arah Gilbert yang masih terengah-engah.

"Akhirnya datang juga, Obaka-san..." kata Roderich menatap tajam Gilbert. "...Dan percuma... Elizaveta tak dapat mendengarnya..." ujar Roderich sedikit berbisik.

"...Kau, 'kan, yang meneleponku? Jelas saja aku langsung pergi ke sini!" kata Gilbert. Gilbert datang dari Jerman-ke Austria.

"Secepat itu?" tanya Roderich.

"Aku ngebut! Udah, ah, aku mau lihat Eli-" kata-kata Gilbert terputus, melihat Elizaveta yang masih bengong di tempat tidur.

"Eliza?" kata Gilbert, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ternyata benar, Elizaveta dari dulu lumpuh... dan sekarang, tuli?

"Gi-Gilbert? Kenapa kamu ada disini? Hei, jangan menatapku begitu!" kata Elizaveta kaget, segera mengambil Frying-pan-nya.

"Huwaa-huwaa-huwaa... Jangan pukul aku! Simpan Frying-pan tidak awesome-mu itu! Lagipula aku 'kan datang kesini karena mengkhawatirkanmu! Ngebut lagi! Gak awesome, ah!" kata Gilbert melangkah mundur.

"?" Elizaveta tak tahu apa yang dikatakan Gilbert. Beruntung Elizaveta tahu dirinya lumpuh, dan menghentikan serangan pada Gilbert. Kalau tidak dihentikan, ia akan jatuh.

.

Hening.

.

"A-Aku keluar saja..." kata Gilbert memecah keheningan, keluar dari kamar Elizaveta. Sepertinya Gilbert pulang, atau jalan-jalan di sekitar.

Roderich pun keluar dari kamar Elizaveta, kembali ke kamarnya, untuk berpikir jernih.

Elizaveta terdiam di kamarnya. _Ah, tak terasa, sudah se-sore ini. _Batin Elizaveta, menatap jendela yang memancarkan sinar oranye dari matahari.

Esoknya...

"Nah, sudah selesai." kata dokter yang kemarin datang.

Sekarang, di telinga Elizaveta terdapat alat bantu pendengaran.

"Terima kasih, Dok." kata Roderich.

"Apakah kau sudah bisa mendengar?" tanya dokter itu.

"Hem, sudah sedikit bisa. Sudah terdengar." jawab Elizaveta.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih sudah memanggil saya lagi." kata dokter itu keluar dari kamar Elizaveta.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang, kamu sudah bisa mendengar lagi, walau dengan alat bantu pendengaran." kata Roderich mendekati Elizaveta.

"Yah, senang, sih." jawab Elizaveta.

Roderich menghela napas, "Baguslah." katanya, keluar dari kamar Elizaveta.

Setelah langkah kaki Roderich sudah tidak begitu terdengar, Elizaveta menghela napas.

_Seandainya aku bisa pergi dari sini. Walau cuma sebentar. Ada kesempatan tidak, ya?_ Batin Elizaveta.

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: The Tragedy (Warning: SPOILER ALERT)<strong>

Elizaveta mempunyai suatu keinginan, dan kali ini keinginannya dapat terpenuhi, walau harus dia sendiri yang bertindak. Tetapi, hal itu malah membuat seseorang terkena musibah.

~.~.~.~.~**  
><strong>

_Benar... Ini kesempatan emas... Harus kugunakan..._

"Berhasil tidak ya?"_  
><em>

~.~.~.~.~

-TIIINN!

-BRAAAKK

.

.

"RODERIIIIICH!"

**_ Apa yang terjadi pada Roderich?_**

* * *

><p>[1] Author gak tahu prosesnya. Harap maklum.<p>

Maksud chapter ini: Takdir Elizaveta adalah lumpuh, tuli (meski sudah dipakaikan alat pendengaran), dan seperti 'dikurung' di rumah. Itu maksudnya.

* * *

><p>AN:

Kazumi: Jenderal Aiko... kita akan berperang. *tampang serius*

Aiko: *TIIING* Ya, benar... kita harus latihan... *serius juga*

Kazumi: Kita harus belajar... Karena lawan kita pintar semua. *menyerahkan buku pelajaran* Mereka semua mengnganggap kita akan perang fisik, padahal kita bakal perang dengan UKK.

Aiko: *sweatdrop* be-benar... Jadi begitulah, kami akan BERPERANG dengan UKK.

Kazumi: Jadi bakal HIATUS untuk sementara.

~Balasan Review~

**Just and Sil**

Aiko: He? Keren? MAKASSIHH!** *sujud ditempat*  
><strong>

Kazumi: Ini udah update~ terima kasih telah me-review~

**Livia Hederstein**

Aiko: kok familiar sama namanya ya... dan... eh? KERASA? YEEYY! *seneng sendiri*

Kazumi: Hoho suka AusHung juga toh... disini udah diusahain gak ada PrussHung... meski Gilbert-nya ada.

Aiko: Semoga semakin mesara? Oho, akan diusahakan di ch selanjutnya, oke? Di ch selanjutnya Roddy itu ********** dan Elizavetanya sedih. Pas Roddy mau di******* kerasa deh AusHung-nya. Ya, semoga. Tapi kerasa dari mana ya =.= *Author aneh*

Kazumi: mungkin yang Eli menenangkan Roderich, kali? Jarang periksa juga sih...

Aiko: AGHH! Yang penting, terima kasih telah me-review!

.

.

Review berupa kritik, saran, dan flame dengan bahasa baik dan baku. Bila terdapat kecacatan (OOC, OOT, dll) silahkan konfirmasi di review.

Review berkenankah?


	3. The Tragedy

Keinginan.

Aku ingin keinginan itu terkabul, walau hanya untuk sementara.

Aku sudah menderita, dan aku ingin kecerahan yang muncul...

Namun, mengapa malah kegelapan yang muncul?

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Elizaveta Hedervary adalah orang yang mudah terkena penyakit. Orang tuanya telah tiada. Karena lumpuh, akhirnya dia dirawat oleh Roderich Edelstein, sahabatnya. -Warning di sini- Review...?

**Warning: **OC? OOC? OOT? Ada Typo(s)? Human name. Awalnya bosan. Straight, AustriaxHungary walau gak kerasa. Di sini Eli-nya rapuh (mudah kena penyakit), tapi tetap Fujoshi... Eli cuma tuli dan lumpuh, gak bisu, lho! Lama-lama gaje...

**Hetalia: **Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Penyakit: **Milik Yang Maha Kuasa.

Don't like? Do not read. Kalau maksa, ya baca aja!

**Hetalia: The Life of the Winding by Aiko no Nyo to Clover Project  
><strong>

**!Important Note!  
><strong>

**Notes: Erm, gak akan ada yang mati. GAK BAD ENDING. Gak percaya? Lihat saja nanti. *evil smirk*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Seandainya aku bisa pergi dari sini. Walau cuma sebentar. Ada kesempatan tidak, ya?<em>

Chapter 3: The Tragedy

[1]

"Lho? Kok perasan sepi banget, ya?" kata Elizaveta yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Pagi ini ia belum mendengar obrolan para pelayan. Padahal, biasanya para pelayan bangun lebih pagi.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Elizaveta terbuka. Roderich membawa sarapan Elizaveta.

"Ah, Roderich. Kok perasaan sepi banget, ya? Aku tak mendengar obrolan para pelayan." kata Elizaveta.

"Hem? Oh, itu, para pelayan kusuruh libur sebentar. Dari tadi pagi, mereka semua sudah pergi." jawab Roderich.

Elizaveta langsung melirik jam weker-nya, yang menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi. Berarti, para pelayan itu pergi jam 06.00 pagi.

"Ada apa, nih? Kok tumben?" tanya Elizaveta yang sedikit heran dengan Roderich. Tidak biasanya Roderich meliburkan para pelayan.

"A-Ah, hari ini 'kan memang jadwalnya libur... jadi mereka kuliburkan selama 2 hari." jawab Roderich. "Ah, tapi ada 3 pelayan yang masih aktif." lanjut Roderich, meletakkan sarapan Elizaveta di meja sebelah kanan.

Elizaveta hanya bilang 'Oh' saja dan mengambil piring makanannya, lalu memakannya. Setelahnya Elizaveta meletakkannya di meja sebelah kanan itu, lalu mengambil dan meminum teh yang sebelumnya memang sudah diletakkan Roderich.

"Ah." Roderich melirik ke arah jam. Sekarang jam 10.30. Roderich segera mengambil jas-nya.

"Aku pergi dulu, ada konser musik." kata Roderich, keluar dari kamar Elizaveta. _Konser musik lagi? _Batin Elizaveta. Sudah berapa kali Roderich pergi karena ada konser musik.

Elizaveta berpikir. Bagaimana caranya agar dia dapat keluar dari rumah ini? Sulit. Biasanya, penjagaan sangat ketat. Tapi sekarang... mungkin lebih mudah. Elizaveta tersenyum licik.

_Benar... Ini kesempatan emas_..._ Harus kugunakan..._ Batin Elizaveta, lalu perpikir, mencari ide untuk strateginya.

"Ah!" Elizaveta telah mendapatkan ide. "Berhasil tidak ya?" tanya Elizaveta pada dirinya, tersenyum licik.

"Yak... Strategi... dimulai!" Elizaveta berseru.

Elizaveta menjatuhkan dirinya dari tempat tidur. "Aduh..." Elizaveta merasa sedikit kesakitan. Tapi, itulah resiko yang harus ditanggunggnya.

Elizaveta segera merangkak ke arah kursi roda yang dilipat rapi, lalu mengambilnya, menata kursi roda yang dilipat itu menjadi sebuah kursi roda yang dapat berjalan. Setelahnya, Elizaveta mengambil jaket yang cukup panjang, cukup untuk menutupi baju tidurnya, dan sebuah tas berisi dompet dengan beberapa barang lainnya. Elizaveta pun berusaha menaiki kursi roda itu. Setelah berusaha keras, ia berhasil, dan menggerakkan roda kursi itu, menuju pintu kamarnya, untuk keluar.

Elizaveta mendorong pintu kamarnya. Sebelum bertemu dengan pelayan, dia merapikan rambutnya dengan sisir yang diambilnya dari tas. Setelah berdandan, dia pun menggerakkan rodanya lurus.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pelayan yang datang. "Nona Elizaveta, sedang apa?" tanya pelayan itu.

GLEK! Elizaveta tersentak. "A-ah, aku mau jalan-jalan di dalam rumah." jawab Elizaveta. Sang pelayan hanya meng-iyakan saja.

_Berhasil! _Elizaveta berseru senang di dalam hatinya. Elizaveta lalu menggerakkan rodanya lagi. Setelah bertemu dengan perempatan lorong (seperti perempatan jalan, hanya saja ini lorong), Elizaveta belok ke kiri. Setelahnya belok kanan, dan akhirnya sampai di pintu rumah itu. Elizaveta berseru senang lagi di hatinya. Ia pun mendorong pintu itu. Akhirnya berhasil. Elizaveta segera keluar dari rumah itu.

"Yey! Akhirnya berhasil!" seru Elizaveta. Akhirnya dia bisa menghirup udara segar.

"Sekarang, ngapain, ya?" tanya Elizaveta pada dirinya sendiri. "Belanja? Hem, boleh saja!" Elizaveta segera berkeliling ke toko-toko. Orang-orang toko itu merasa agak aneh dengan Elizaveta yang menggunakan kursi roda (tidak biasa melihat itu).

Setelah puas belanja, Elizaveta melirik ke arah jam tangannya (yang baru saja dibeli) yang menunjukkan pukul 11.15. Entah kenapa, Elizaveta merasa lapar. Ia pun mencari restoran. "Ah!" Elizaveta melihat ada sebuah retsoran kesukaannya dulu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun segera memasuki restoran itu.

Saat memasuki restoran itu, seorang pelayan yang sudah dikenal Elizaveta, langsung mengantarkan Elizaveta ke tempat duduk bagi yang menggunakan kursi roda (di sini ada). Setelah memesan makanan, Elizaveta menatap sekeliling. Kangen, hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya.

_Sudah lama... jadi ingat masa-masa itu. _Batin Elizaveta. 'Masa-masa itu' adalah masa remajanya. Ya-terlibat cinta segitiga-mempunyai teman yang menyebalkan-percintaan-persahabatan-dan yang lainnya, diingat Elizaveta._ Saat kencan pertama dengan Roderich pun... di sini. Makan bersama dengan Roderich saat itu menyenangkan. _Batin Elizaveta mengingat. Memori masa lalunya diingat lagi.

Kalau Elizaveta sedang senang, maka Roderich...

BRAAKK! Sebuah pintu didobrak.

"Eliza...?" Roderich terdiam. Di kamar Elizaveta, tak ada orangnya. Roderich pun terjatuh ke lantai. Masih menatap tempat tidur Elizaveta. Roderich segera keluar dari kamar Elizaveta dan mengumpulkan para pelayan yang tak libur.

"Ke mana tadi Eliza?" tanya Roderich pada salah satu pelayan dengan nada yang ditekankan.

"Tadi... katanya... dia mau berkeliling rumah ini... entah untuk apa..." jawab pelayan yang memang bertemu Elizaveta dengan kursi rodanya.

"Apa..." Roderich terkejut. Berarti Elizaveta keluar dari rumah... minggat? Kenapa?

Roderich berlari ke arah pintu rumah. "Tuan... biar kami saja yang mencari Nona Elizaveta..." kata salah satu pelayan. Roderich melirik sinis ke arah pelayan itu.

"Tidak perlu... biar aku saja... yang mencari Elizaveta..." kata Roderich berlari dengan cepat ke luar rumah.

_Ini semua salahku... aku terlalu khawatir... ini semua tanggunganku. _Batin Roderich masih sambil berlari.

Sedangkan Elizaveta...

"Haah, kenyang!" seru Elizaveta saat selesai makan. Dia pun meminum minumannya sampai habis.

Setelah membayar, Elizaveta berjalan ke penyebrangan. Karena lampu hijau untuk mobil, Elizaveta pun menunggu.

_Bagaimana keadaan Roderich, ya? semoga dia tidak begitu khawatir... _Batin Elizaveta.

Beralih ke Roderich yang masih lari-lari. Karena capek, ia pun duduk di bangku taman yang (ternyata) tak begitu jauh dari tempat Elizaveta.

Roderich mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia pun membeli minuman yang ada di taman itu. Khawatir. Bahkan sangat khawatir.

_Eliza... di mana kamu? Semoga kamu baik-baik saja... _Batin Roderich. _Tapi, ngapain? _Pikir Roderich.

Setelah membuang minumannya yang telah habis, Roderich mencari Elizaveta lagi.

Setelah berlari-lari lagi, akhirnya Roderich menemukan Elizaveta yang sedang menunggu di trotoar, depan zebra cross. Tanpa mempedulikan lampu lalu lintas, Roderich berlari ke arah Elizaveta.

"Ng?" sadar bahwa Roderich sedang berlari ke arahnya, Elizaveta menggerakkan sedikit roda kursi rodanya. Tetapi, saat melihat ada sebuah mobil yang mau lewat...

"RODERICH! AWAS!" teriak Elizaveta. Roderich melirik ke arah mobil itu. Mobil itu pun mendekat...

-TIIINN!

-BRAAAKK

Sesosok tubuh terpental karena tertabrak mobil.

.

.

"RODERIIIIICH!"

Darah mengalir deras. Elizaveta mendekati Roderich yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia pun terjatuh dari kursi rodanya. Tetapi, Elizaveta tak peduli. Dia merangkak ke dekat Roderich. Ditatapnya pemuda itu. Wajahnya dipenuhi darah.

"RODERIIICH...!" teriak Elizaveta. Air matanya pun jatuh. Ia menangis. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sedangkan itu, orang-orang sekitar menelepon ambulans. Tak lama, ambulans pun datang. Air mata Elizaveta pun jatuh lagi. Apakah Roderich masih hidup? Apakah Roderich dapat bertahan hidup sampai ke rumah sakit?

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Operation and Apology (Warning: SPOILER ALERT!)<strong>

Karena terluka parah, Roderich harus di operasi. Awalnya Elizaveta setuju, tetapi setelah mengetahui persentase keberhasilannya... Tapi akhirnya disetujui lagi. Apakah operasi itu berhasil?

~000~

"A-apa... persentasenya 50%?"

"Benar... bagaimana?"

"Erm..."

~000~

"Dok! Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Oh... operasinya..."

~000~

"Roderich... maafkan aku... karena aku, kamu jadi..."

"Tidak. Ini salahku. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

**_Apakah Roderich selamat dengan dilakukannya operasi itu? Apakah operasi itu berhasil?_**

* * *

><p>[1] Ini keesokan harinya dari chapter 2. Takut bingung, jadi...<p>

* * *

><p>Aiko: maaf pendek... kehabisan ide... *nangis* Mana yang awal itu gak ke-save lagi!<p>

Kazumi: yah, namanya juga sehabis UKK... jadi... Ah, yaudah, balasan review.

Aiko: pertama, dari **Bonnefoy Clementie, **ini sudah dilanjutkan. Ah, pastinya udah belajar. Kalau gak, aku gak akan update ini.

Kazumi: kedua, dari **Just and Sil, **ini sudah update, semoga bisa banyakin AusHung-nya. Dan Roddy gak akan mati... mumpung Aiko gak laki bad mood.

Aiko: dan terakhir, dari **Flying-Melodies, **ceritanya keren? Makasih~~ Ini Roddy masih hidup (lihat cuplikan). Kan di kecelakaan, orang masih bisa hidup meski menderita luka parah, benar? Aku aja di tragedi kereta masih hidup *jiah, itu kan keretanya ke stasiun dulu!*

Kazumi: Maafkan pendek, OOC, OOT, gaje, dan lainnya.

.

.

Review berupa saran, kritik, flame dengan kesabaran, dan yang lainnya. Bila ada kecacatan, silahkan konfirmasi di review. Diterima, kok.

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca yang menyempatkan review.

.

Review berkenan?


End file.
